Te extraño
by quevivacandy
Summary: Una mañana Albert se despertó extrañando profundamente a Candy. Songfic.


Después de estar como espectadora en la GF, miles de ideas empezaron a rondar mi mente gracias a los requisitos con tal de conseguir algunas firmitas y pues he aquí una de ellas. Vale tomatazos y de todo pero sean misericordiosas conmigo, es mi primer "songfic" ¡Si es que se puede llamar así! Jajaja Bueno, aquí se los dejo.

¡Me cuentan que les pareció!

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki. La canción "Te extraño" fue escrita por Armando Manzanero.**

**TE EXTRAÑO**

Faltaban unos minutos para que el sol saliera pero Albert hacía tiempo que se encontraba despierto. Permaneciendo con los ojos cerrados, percibía todos los sonidos que se escuchaban a la distancia. El dulce cantar de los parajillos, las lejanas voces y pasos de los criados al empezar un nuevo día. Todos parecían tan animados, todos tan llenos de vida y él que se estaba consumiendo por dentro.

Recostado en su amplia y cómoda cama empezó a evocar todo lo acontecido en los últimos meses. Durante este tiempo se había sentido tan vivo, tan fuerte, tan decidido, tan _feliz_. Todo lo que había vivido lo había hecho al lado de una pequeña rubia. Ella era la razón de su vida, la razón de su alegría pero en estos momentos también era la razón de su profunda tristeza y añoranza.

Todo empezó el día en que decidió marcharse de aquel apartamento que tanta felicidad le había traído. Después de permanecer por meses dentro de una densa bruma de la que no había logrado salir, ella fue su luz, su guía. Y eso sucedió una mañana cuando abrió sus ojos, en lugar de encontrarse nuevamente en ese oscuro torbellino, vio un par de esmeraldas que lo observaban emocionadas, expectantes pero él, no las reconoció en ese momento. Aun así, esa pequeña enfermera le rogó con vehemencia que la dejara cuidar de él. Se sentía perdido, no sabía quién era, nadie daba ni un centavo por él al contrario, lo despreciaban, un espía decían, alguien en quien no se podía confiar pero no ella, estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo, dispuesta a tenderle una mano justo como él lo había hecho en el pasado. Eso fue lo que le dijo.

Así fue como buscaron un apartamento, un lugar para que los dos pudieran vivir tranquilos. Paciente y enfermera, eso eran. Los días se hicieron semanas, las semanas meses y ya había pasado más de un año desde ese día. Ante los demás ellos representaban el papel de hermanos. En realidad su relación era muy diferente, paciente-enfermera, solo hasta que él se recuperara de la pérdida de su memoria. Pero el tiempo es sabio y de paciente-enfermera nada había. Amigos, entrañables amigos, él era su confidente y ella era su abrigo. Pero ¿solo su abrigo? ¿Acaso era solo su amiga? No, se había convertido en su vida. Era el aire que respiraba, los colores de un nuevo día. La amaba, ya no podía seguirlo negando. No para sí mismo. Quiso seguir viviendo a su lado a pesar de haber recuperado la memoria, a pesar del 'lazo' que los unía, era su pupila, su hija adoptiva. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios ante el recuerdo de ese impactante momento de re-descubrir la verdad y escandalizarse por sus sentimientos. Había pensado mucho en ello y a pesar que era un simple papel que fácilmente podía anularse no podía confesar sus sentimientos. No mientras la sombra de aquel nombre siguiera rondando sus vidas. Haciendo todo eso a un lado decidió seguir a su lado. Solo quería seguir disfrutando de la paz que eso le brindaba. Pero llegó el tiempo que no pudo seguirlo haciendo, tuvo que dejar esa cálida y tranquila vida atrás para no causarle problemas convirtiéndose eso en su agonía y aquí estaba él, extrañándola.

Lentamente empezó a abrir los ojos. ¿De qué le valían todos los lujos, atenciones, posiciones y posesiones si no la tenía a ella? Pensó. Tiró de las sábanas junto a los cobertores hacia un lado y lentamente salió de la cama. Con sus pies aún descalzos se dirigió hacia la ventana. Mirando a través de las cortinas, ya la primera luz de un nuevo día debería haberle dado la bienvenida pero no, afuera todo seguía oscuro y sombrío justo como se encontraba su alma. Los meses donde la luz salía resplandeciente en las primeras horas de la mañana habían pasado y ahora venían los meses grises, donde la lluvia tomaba el control de todas las cosas y fue así como su boca lentamente empezó a pronunciar aquellas palabras que su corazón gritaba. _Candy, mi pequeña Candy… _

**Te extraño**,

**Como se extrañan las noches sin estrellas, **

**Como se extrañan las mañanas bellas, **

**No estar contigo, por dios que me hace daño.**

**Te extraño**

**Cuando camino, cuando lloro, cuando río**

**Cuando el sol brilla cuando hace mucho frío**

**Porque te siento como algo muy mío.**

_Si supieras cuanto deseo volver a tu lado, cuánto me dolió marcharme pero tenía que hacerlo. No tenía opción, no después de escuchar tu acalorada discusión con la casera. No tuve más remedio que irme. No quería ocasionarte más problemas, tu reputación estaba en juego aunque si soy sincero conmigo mismo, yo soy el único responsable. Paciente-enfermera, hermanos ante el resto del mundo, ¿Qué soy en realidad para ti, Candy?_

_He pasado noches en vigilia recordando esa cálida vida junto a ti. No necesitábamos nada más que nuestra compañía. Tú te ibas a trabajar temprano en las mañanas al hospital, bueno, hasta que el director descubrió con quien vivías. Después te empleó el Dr. Martin. Le debo mucho. El trabajar con él hizo que tuvieras un horario más holgado por lo que pasábamos más tiempo juntos. Cuando regresabas de la clínica generalmente ya tenía la cena lista. Contaba impaciente los minutos para verte entrar por la puerta con una radiante sonrisa, una sonrisa que era únicamente para mí._

_Cuando te fuiste a Nueva York a tu reencuentro con él, pensé que no regresarías. Pero lo hiciste aunque destrozada y te cobijaste en mis brazos. Fui tu refugio y quien estuvo a tu lado para consolarte. Pensé que no volvería a ver tu sonrisa ni escuchar tu risa. Trataba de alegrarte haciendo todo lo que estaba a mi alcance hasta que un día regresó a ti, y en ese entonces reías para mí. Tu dedicación y tus ganas por vivir y salir adelante eran mi aliciente. A pesar de encontrarte a veces triste, con tu amor y tu dulzura y tu sonrisa hacías que todo a tu alrededor resplandeciera y se llenara de colores, como si fuera una mañana de primavera. Afuera, los árboles despojados de sus hojas por el otoño podrían darle a las calles un aspecto triste y sombrío, el aire podría helarse cada vez más pero dentro de nuestro apartamento todo estaba lleno de alegría y de la calidez que solo puede conseguirse cuando tenemos un 'hogar'. Tú y yo habíamos formado un hogar aún sin habernos dado cuenta. Pequeña…_

**Te extraño**

**Como los árboles extrañan el otoño**

**En esas noches que no concilio el sueño**

**No te imaginas amor, cómo te extraño**

**Te extraño**

**En cada paso que siento solitario**

**Cada momento que estoy viviendo a diario**

**Estoy muriendo amor porque te extraño**

_Cuanto extraño todo eso. A veces tratabas de sorprenderme con una buena comida y tu intento terminaba en risas. Nunca dejabas de sorprenderme con tus artes culinarias. Y qué decir de lo dormilona que eres. Me pregunto ¿Cómo harás para despertarte, ahora que no estoy a tu lado? Tus despistes siempre eran el bálsamo de alegría de todos mis días. Tus enfados injustificados y tus arranques de ira. No me gustaba verte así aunque no fuera yo el causante pero por Dios, ¡Como te extraño!_

_Desde que tuve que marcharme de tu lado, he andado muerto en vida, incluso en este espacioso lugar. Este lugar que supuestamente siempre ha sido mi refugio, en donde siempre he encontrado consuelo, Lakewood. Ya nada es lo mismo sin ti. Puedo tener frente a mí el más bello de los amaneceres, inhalar el más dulce aroma de las flores pero todo me lleva a pensar en ti. Me he convertido en un adicto a tu presencia, de tu aroma, de tu calor. Extraño estrecharte entre mis brazos, la cercanía y calidez de tu pequeño cuerpo junto al mío. Extraño escuchar tu canto por las mañanas, aunque no eras muy afinada, pero cuanto lo extraño..._

**Te extraño**

**Cuando la aurora comienza a dar colores**

**Con tus virtudes, con todos tus errores**

**Por lo que quieras no sé, pero te extraño**

_Ayer vino George a verme. Quizás por eso es que te extraño más en estos momentos y una nueva la luz vino a mi vida. Vino a dejarme el informe de mi 'brillante' plan de reunirte nuevamente con él y un fuerte escalofrío recorrió mi columna pero más grande fue mi sorpresa al leer ese informe. Lo viste pero no fuiste corriendo a su lado buscando el calor de sus brazos, de su presencia y recuperar el tiempo perdido. No, no lo hiciste. Al contrario de lo que yo hubiera supuesto, te retiraste de ese lugar e hiciste algo que me dejó completamente pensativo e incluso más sorprendido. Me buscaste, ¡a mí! ¿Me extrañas, Candy? ¿Extrañarás tanto mi presencia como extraño la tuya? ¿Extrañarás mi voz, mi sonrisa, mis bromas y aún mis defectos? Porque déjame decirte que yo muero día a día sin tenerte a mi lado. Mi mente quiere pensar que lo haces, mi corazón me grita que si lo haces pero eso es algo que solo descubriré cuando llegue el momento en que te revele mi verdadera identidad. En que te diga el por qué me fui de tu lado y te confiese finalmente mis sentimientos. Por lo pronto, debo seguirme ocultando, incluso de ti. Oh, Candy, __**Te extraño, te extraño… **__y para qué seguir luchando contra esto, ¡Cuánto te amo!_


End file.
